Ingredients can be applied to a popcorn product in several ways. One way to apply ingredients to a popcorn product is to apply the ingredient from an external source after the popcorn kernels have popped. For example, salt can be sprinkled onto popped popcorn. Ingredients can also be applied to the popcorn while the popcorn is popping. For example, an ingredient can be included in the oil/fat component that facilitates the popping of the kernels. When the popcorn pops, the popped kernels contact the oil/fat component having the ingredient.
Another manner of applying ingredients to a popcorn product includes applying a coating onto the hull of the unpopped kernels. Yet, coatings are typically susceptible to flaking and reduced pop volume. The coatings can flake off the kernels during typical manufacturing and popping processes. The loss can result in a less than adequate ingredient impact for the popcorn product. Coatings can also hinder popping. The decrease in pop volume results in a lower quality product with lower expansion characteristics.